the comfort zone
by countjinkers
Summary: Lin ends up in hospital and Naru is finding it hard to do their report


**A/N: there isn't many LinxNaru fics so I have decided to make one myself I love the pairing myself and I was sad when I didn't see many fanfics for them. I mean come on Kazuya may save Mai .. A lot, it doesn't mean he's dating her! Shesh people *sigh* anyway, enough of my ranting lol. I am still ill but I will try and write you something decent :) thank you for reading this fanfic by the way! It makes me a very happy countjinkers knowing you read it. If you want any fanfics don't be afraid to private message me or ask in the reviews, thank you~**

* * *

Kazuya shibuya was a 17 year old mature male, his blue eyes usually sat with no emotion behind his half closed lids. He never really smiled and if he did it was out of someone's stupidity or it was completely fake. His black hairstyle suited his face, his bangs just covering his eye brows not quite meeting his eyes but almost there, he did have a group of fringe that trailed half way down his nose. He is 5'9" and quite skinny, that wasn't really surprising since you never really saw him eat and if you did see him eat he would leave half of it. This wasn't because he was full more because somebody was looking at him, probably annoying him. He is known to be moody, a narcissist and very confident in what he does. He has acquired the nickname Naru and is the owner of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research). Kazuya would usually only drink tea because he hates coffee.

Koujo Lin was 10 years older than Naru all though he acted older. His black hair hung almost to his shoulders and his bangs completely covered his right eye, there was nothing wrong with his eye he just preferred to keep it covered. His gray eyes usually shone like the moon when he was deep in thought, which was common for Lin. Everyone knew **when **he was thinking but never **what** he was thinking. He is a tall man having to duck to get though doors, he is 6'4" if he isn't wearing shoes. Lin is Naru's solemn and taciturn assistant. He seems to get most of the unpleasant jobs, and works through the night. He isn't to keen on the Japanese and tells them WHY he doesn't like them, Mai responds by telling Lin that he shouldn't hate her because she is Japanese, or because she is an orphan; this makes Lin laugh, as someone once told him the same thing.

He was doing his usual type up of the horrifying case he had just solved and got Houshou Takigawa to exorcise, after it had put Koujo Lin in hospital he had to call John Brown and obviously Houshou. Houshou is commonly known as Monk in the SPR family they have. It was a small family but one all the same. Filled with the 'know-it-all' sister, smart but blonde moment brother, the loud mouth mother and a silent but deadly sister who had a thing for her boss. Yes a family. That Naru didn't care for if he was honest. He would sit in his office away from them and work on a few things to do with money. Or sit in there quietly stuck into his books.

Lin had been attacked in the last case they had just come home from, poor thing. It was Naru's mistake to go alone with Lin. It all managed to slip down hill during the exorcism nothing like this had happen recently, he must have landed funny when it happened. I should enlighten you on what the hell happened to Lin.

* * *

About 4 days earlier

* * *

Lin walked into the darkened icy room and knelt down in the middle, as lifeless as ever. Closing his eyes a great force flung him into the wall and with a crack hitting his head on the coffee table, all Naru could do was watch him thud to the floor. Lin was still conscious, surprisingly and stood up, which was kind of his own mistake. As soon as he returned to his feet this huge force took him down again.

He wasn't awake long enough to tell everyone what he saw and what had actually happened to him. Fog then covered the camera so they couldn't see anything after that. Naru called up Monk, put the phone down then sprinted to the room Lin was in.

Finding Lin lay across the floor shocked Naru, he didn't know why though. He rolled Lin onto his back and checked him for a pulse, thankfully it was still there. It wasn't long till Monk and an extra, that extra was john, the young Australian priest arrived on the scene and called for the ambulance Lin so desperately needed at the time.

Monk and John stayed in the computer room until Naru got back as he had instructed them to this wasn't out of anger, nor hate but out of worry. He didn't like Lin being in hospital, he didn't like leaving him there. It was like leaving a dog at the vets, though he wouldn't admit it, it was true, no matter what he would say his eyes usually shown a flash of worry before sitting with no emotion behind his half closed lids.

* * *

that day

* * *

Naru was still writing his report of what had happened, this was usually Lin's job but Naru had taken it on himself to do it. Since he still hasn't forgiven himself. Lin was awake now but still wasn't allowed to move from his bed. Since the doctors and Naru were scared in case he just collapsed on them.

It wasn't really any different from last time. Lin didn't much care for hospitals but he had his orders so he stuck to them. Only because Naru is ALWAYS stubborn. And he could sense Naru's worry, hear in his voice and though he didn't want anyone to, Lin read it in his eye's. Lin could read the boy like a book. Though Naru never spoke Lin knew what he wanted to say. Though he didn't show it Lin knew what expression he wanted you to actually see.

But Naru didn't show any emotion so he didn't show weaknesses, Lin knew this and it scared him to know how closed off Naru actually was. All though he never showed how worried he actually was either, he wasn't a complete stone. It impressed everyone. He wasn't a stone. He was just silent.

* * *

in the hospital that night

* * *

"Naru, I'm fine. Can I go now?" Lin asked, hopefully.  
"No." Was his reply, from the almost asleep boy.  
"How much sleep have you been getting?" He looked at Naru.  
"Enough" was all he got so he sighed.  
"Come here Naru" he demanded.  
"What?" The boy tiredly looked up at him.  
"Come here, I'm not saying it again" he stared at the boy shuffle toward him. Until he was close enough for Lin to lay him with him. "Now sleep. And don't argue with me" Naru sighed and nodded  
"Fine" the boy blubbered and fell to sleep in Lin's arms almost immediately.

Lin was grateful, that grateful he ended up falling to sleep to. He hadn't really slept much himself.

* * *

the next morning~

* * *

So when Naru woke up, a little groggy but he felt a hole lot better. Naru blushed when he realized he had cuddled himself into Lin's chest, then his face went darker when he felt Lin's arms move to get a bit more comfortable around him. Looking up to see a sleeping Lin peacefully sigh. He couldn't deny he liked being there, he couldn't deny he liked Lin either. Lin had been forced to tie his hair and fringe back, he wasn't to pleased about it, Naru chuckled when he saw it and he was on his own with Lin. Lin gave him a cold glare for it.

Naru thought he looked rather sexy with his hair like that but he looked to much like Monk for Naru's liking. He looked at Lin covered forehead and sighed. _**this is all my fault**_he thought as he lay there. Lin started to stir making Naru jump. Lin woke up to the blushing Naru looking up at him and smiled slightly. That made Naru blush even more so he looked back down, hiding in Lin's chest.

"Kazuya, what's the matter?" Lin mumbled, still not quite woken up yet.

"W- well..." Naru thought it over. How he was going to tell him.

"Kazuya?" Lin sleepily looked down. "Ar-"

He must have made his mind up because before Lin could get his words out Naru had kissed him. It wasn't like a kiss on the lips either, he stuck his tongue in while Lin was in mid-sentence blushing. He was as dark as a tomato. He was about to pull away as Lin rubbed his tongue against Naru's as he kissed back, making Naru moan quietly. _**Does he... really like me to?**_Naru thought as he carried on kissing.

The bliss had taken his mind off the wounds on his partners body. He was actually showing emotions. Love.

Lin was enjoying himself to but he had to pull away. Naru slowly opened his eyes ready for rejection, but that didn't happen. Lin smiled and seemed to chime "well that was a nice wake up call" Naru could only smile and cuddle him, Lin carried on "I'm kind off breathless after that" he cuddled Naru "you'll have to do that more often" he whispered "oh, and I love you to." Naru gleamed

"I LOVE YOU!" was yelled from Lin's chest

* * *

**A/N: AAAAHHHHHH that was hard XD I like writing these two *o* hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it :3**


End file.
